


Attack on Titan: For the glory of humanity

by VirgilVelour



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Cultural References, Horror, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilVelour/pseuds/VirgilVelour
Summary: After sixteen years of wandering the land outside the safety of the walls, Marlena Theil returns home on a rather tragic day. The outer wall inhabited by the largest population has been breached by unseen titan species. That day she not only returned home but also into the life of the boy she had left sixteen years ago. But that boy is no longer a child, but an adult man and the best soldier humanity has.Five years later, humanity meets Eren Yeager. They call it the last chance for the survival of humanity, but is it really so? Or is there something behind it all, that is much bigger than the man himself? Is a new war being prepared between humanity and the titans?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Kilian Theil, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marlena Theil/Levi Ackerman
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

-Kenny! Kenny! Where is he?-a tall woman, somewhat eerie in appearance, walked to the equally tall, thin man with greasy black hair and a sparse beard. She hated that man from the bottom of her soul. Especially now. He didn’t want to give him to her a few years ago, and now that he left the boy, Kenny doesn’t want to say where he is.

-Where's who, exactly ?-he asked insidiously. He knew what she was talking about. He was playing on purpose.

-Where's the kid?-she demanded.

-Down.-a woman turned on her heel and walked away from the man. She wrapped her coat around her body to cover up a uniform.

-Marlena. Good luck with him.-Kenny spoke to her before she was completely out of the alley.

Marlena headed inland. Towards the capital itself. She was looking for that damn entrance to the underground city. And she finally found it in a small and steep tunnel in Stohess District. The very thought of having to go down disgusted her, but caring for that kid drove her underground. She went down the steep stairs into the darkness. She could get him citizenship. She was ready to leave the scout regiment. She didn't care that she isn't thirty yet. She wasn't even close to thirty. She was barely in her twenties.

Slowly but surely she approached the ever-burning lights. She made her way through poor streets, shabby houses, beggars, and prostitutes who lured the clientele with nice words. She buttoned her coat up to her throat to hide the uniform underneath. She walked the main and side streets for several hours. She was looking for any evidence that the boy was here. And then she found him. In a fight. He was bloody but not injured. The boy was small for his age and so similar to his mother. Marlena came closer to him. People have long since split up. He was breathing fast, his thick black hair clinging to his face.

-Levi.-she knelt in front of him, taking a pocketknife from his hand.

-Levi! It's me. Marlena.-he didn't pay attention to her, the boy just stared angrily at the floor. She wrapped her palms around his bony face and lifted it toward hers. His eyes were tired, but they radiated anger. He knew what had happened. He saw when Kenny left.

-Why are you here?-his voice was hoarse. Levi's voice tied the knot in Marlene's stomach.

-I came for you.-as soon as she said that, Levi quickly moved away from her. His eyes filled with tears, his lower lip trembled from all the possible feelings he was hiding inside, but he didn't let any of them out. Marlena approached him again, trying to pull him closer, but Levi wouldn't budge. She took a step back, knelt on both knees, lowered her upright posture because she felt that Levi was afraid of her. He knew where she worked and what her job was. She protected the people in these walls by risking her life outside of them. She held out her hand to him.

-I won't leave you.-

-That doesn't mean anything to me. One day you can just not come back.-

Now she no longer squatted in front of him but sat on the dirty slabs of the underground street. She stared at the floor. Black strands of hair fell out of the braid. She just wanted the best for him.

-I was planning to leave the Scouts. Honestly… It's more important to me to have you by my side. You deserve better than this. I owe your mother for the rest of my life. Levi, please come with me.-she held out her hands inviting him into a hug. Levi ran into her arms and hugged her tightly.

-I love you, Marlena.-the boy whispered in the woman's ear. He pulled his knife from the pocket of her coat. He hugged her once more. It was a farewell. He pulled away from her and ran into the first crowd of people he came across. Marlena remained on the floor in tears. She soon got up, wiped away the tears, and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. She should get going. Tomorrow they go outside the walls. She will stay there. At least that was the plan. She looked once more in the direction where Levi ran away.

 _Take care_.

Reluctantly, she entered the base of the scout regiment. She tried to go unnoticed, but it didn't work.

-Marlena!-

Anke Fedler, the section commander of the squad where Marlena was one of the squad leaders, called her from across the hall. Marlena put a fake smile on her face.

-Anke! I didn't see you. How are you?-she approached the section commander with the same fake smile.

-Marlena, where have you been?-

-Out.-

-Where out?-

-Out.-

\- Marlena! Anke shouted.

\- What can I tell you?-

-The truth. Did you go down?-

-I wouldn't even have to go to the Underground if he gave me a kid in the first place.-

-Marlena, we talked about it.-

-I know, Anke, I know.-

-How did it go?-section commander put a hand on Marlena's shoulder.

-He didn't want to. He said that one day I would simply not return after a mission.-

-Hey, he'll be fine.-Anke rubbed Marlena's shoulders in comfort. Marlena just nodded softly.

-Go to your squad and work out some tactics for tomorrow. When you're done, report to my office so I know what to expect from you and your squad. I pray for the day when we will have a constant formation. With each mission, there are fewer and fewer of us. Are we going to send our people back to the streets and taverns to find volunteers?-

-Most likely. I'm going to find my squad now.-Marlena unbuttoned her coat and headed in the other direction in search of her squad members. She soon finds them all together at the other end of the base. Her squad consisted of two men and two women.

Marian Behrends was much older and more experienced than her. He was of medium height and olive-skinned. Brown short hair revealed his always thin face. Big round brown eyes stared unhappily at Marlena.

Next to him stood Claus Moritz. He was the youngest of them all, but because of his appearance, he seemed older. His blond hair was constantly hanging over his long nauseating face. The blue eyes on him were always heavy and somehow old. He was talented and a really good fighter, but he was still a hopeful child.

Inga Wahl stood opposite of Marian. She watched Marlena sadly. Gentle soul, that's how Marlena would describe Inga. Inga was the essence of that saying don't judge a book by its cover. Orange hair was always braided into intricate braids. She had a narrow, almost fox-like face. Amber eyes acted wickedly even when she smiled as friendly as she could.

And then there was Juna Herzog. She stared at the floor. Shame lingering on her bony face. Marlena knew she would not go out with the others. She would stay and yell at her for hours until she will be left without a voice. Then she would go outside and slam the door so loud that the whole room would shake. She always did it. Every time Marlena went to see that damn son of a bitch from a distance. Of course, she never told her that. She was not mad to stand between her and the insane devotion to the son of the woman who gave her shelter when, during her young days in the Scout Regiment, she got into trouble with the Military Police.

-We need to solve this thing because tomorrow we'll be one foot in the grave.-without any greeting Marlena opened the door of her small office, which served more as her personal warehouse of paperwork than an office.

-Does anyone have any new ideas?-Marian asked after closing the door behind everyone.

-Why don't we just stick to the old formation? Either way, we are not in a unique formation but each team has its own.-Inge sat down on a pile of papers near Marlena's desk.

-Our formation "flock of ducks in flight" is good only for pure titans. We always somehow end up with abnormals.-Claus pointed to the chalk drawing of the formation on the green board.

-And they break us. Well, most of the time.-Marlena stared at the drawing on the board.

-We need something more flexible.-Juna wiped the drawing on the board with a dry dusty cloth.

-Not necessarily more flexible. We need something more stretched out. Stretched enough so that Titans can't break us up, but still close enough so that we can communicate. -Claus was already taking the chalk in his hands.

-Try in a semicircle.-

-Why?-he looked at Marlena in confusion.

She got up from the table and headed for the board. She took the smallest possible piece of chalk between her fingers and drew a semicircular line.

-Inga and Claus go to the tails of the formation. You will ride about ten meters behind us. I need you there in case if an accidental stamped happens by any chance. We’ve been through this before, and you two have proven capable of it. Juna and Marian are in the middle with individual attacks on the Titans just in case they get lost. I will go forward, but not far. I am here to help you and to serve as bait. They will go for me because I am going to be alone, rather than on to you. Titans are not as stupid as we think they are. In case of an abnormal straight line with the correct spacing, we leave the horses and attack. Don't let them in. They are attracted to bigger crowds. We are not interesting to them. Also, one more time, we do not bypass them as we have so far. Close engagement and attacks are our only options. We are going to gravitate towards the outer right areas. We stay away from the forests because those things are hives for titans. It's straight-up suicide.-

-After each mission outside the walls, there are fewer us.-Inge wrapped her arms around herself as she looked at the drawing on the board.

-Of course, it is! We don’t work together and everyone is for themselves! We are not Garrisons or Military Police! They are each for themselves! We are not!-Marian shouted.

-We die if we don't cooperate.-

-So we have to be punctual tomorrow and believe we can get away with another day longer.-Marlena hugged her squad. She trusted these people and secretly hoped that they trusted her equally. On the way out of her office, they met Anka, who didn't look very happy.

-What's bothering you?-Marlena asked as Anke stood in the doorway.

-You are bothering me, Marlena.-

\- What did I do now?-

\- How do you plan to do this? Ha! How Marlena? The new plan, new tactics, new everything! Before the mission.-

-Ducks no longer fly Anke.-

-Last time they did.-she stamped angrily on the eternally dusty floor.

-Please tell me what happens every time we run out, into the open in that formation? The abnormal one gets stuck in us and we fall apart in less than three seconds.-

\- What if that's what bury you tomorrow?

-Then it's up to us.-Marlena walked around Anke and opened the office door.

-Do you want me to get out?-she pointed to the hallway.

-I do not want to. I am begging you to get out.-

Anke headed for the door and gave Marlena her last words before she was completely out.

-I'm kind of glad the kid didn't come with you. At least he doesn't have to look at what you really are.-

-Good night Anke.-Marlena closed the office door and locked it just in case. She sat down on a chair behind that pile of papers on her table. She turned to the small window behind her. It had been dark outside for a long time. She sank deeper into a wooden chair. It wasn't pleasant at all. She could not be persuaded to go to bed. She was just too worried to sleep. She didn't worry about tomorrow. She knew if they stuck to the plan and there were no unexpected occurrences, they had a great chance of getting out alive. She worried about what she had left in the underground city. His hair was too long. Face bony. He was small and thin. He didn't look like the healthy and cheerful boy she had met when his mother had dragged Marlena to that little brothel room where she lived and worked. Just to hide unknown women from the Military Police. Who for some reason had turned against Marlena and two other young Scouts who were just doing their job as assigned to them. The two were eventually killed in their first mission outside the walls.

She shifted from her mind when she heard a loud knock on the office door.

-Marlena, it's Inga.-Marlena got up from the table and headed for the door. She turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Inga stood in the doorway with a small white warm bundle.

-You weren't at dinner, so I brought you as much as I could. Everything was looted as if they were feeding hungry wolves, not people.-

Marlena gave her a faint smile.

-Thank you. Come sit down. I need company.-she pointed to an empty chair opposite the table. Marlena sat down on the other side and gently opened the white bundle of food. The food was more plentiful and varied. For some, this will be their last hearty meal.

-What did Anke want?-

-She came to see what we came up with for tomorrow and she doesn't really like the idea.-she took a bite of bread.

-Whatever formation we have, we got out alive. Sometimes barely, but alive. We all know that in a couple of days the cadets are coming fresh from the training. Her personal squad is with each mission out there newer and newer. None of the original group survived.

-In fact, one person survived but ended up blind. A Titan dug his eyes out.

-Really?-

-Yes. I handled the paperwork for him. In those wooden carts in which we know to transport the dead, they took him to his parents' house. It was nasty. His eyes are closed still to this day.-

-It never occurred to me that Titans could do such a thing.-

-They are capable of anything. Sometimes I wonder if we have any chance at all against them.-

-How old were you when you joined the Scouts?-Inge asked.

-Fourteen or fifteen. Maybe even younger. I honestly don’t remember. I just wonder how I stayed alive for so long.-

-That's what we all wonder sometimes.-

-Am I that bad?- Marlena laughed, tossing the crumpled paper at Inge.

-No! You just have different goals than most of us. You are here to save humanity, not to kill every Titan that gets in your way.-

-The Titans are only part of the job. I don’t remember when our job became just killing titans. When I peed and sweated blood in training for full three years, we learned that the task of a Scout Regiment was to secure humankind, mapping, human expansion, and Titan research. Maybe the curriculum has changed since then.-Marlena shrugged playfully, and Inge shook her head, trying to hide her laughter. They talked for a few more hours. The night no longer seemed so bad. It was past midnight when they left Marlena's office and headed each to their rooms on opposite sides of the long hallway.

The morning came quickly to the windows. Marlena got up before the first rays of the sun entered her room. She got out of bed putting her bare feet on the cold floor which was a welcome early morning shock. She approached the armchair that stood by the door and took the uniform from it. The uniform consisted of white trousers, a dark leather belt, a light shirt, a harness that fastened around the legs and chest, and because of the constant wearing, it could leave marks on the skin, a short beige jacket with a scout regiment coat of arms and knee-high boots. She picked up a short green hooded cloak that, like the jacket, had a coat of arms on the back. The coat of arms was called The Wings of Freedom. She left the room and headed for the supply room where the rest of the equipment was, and what made the soldiers of her world special. Weapons. They were not ordinary rifles or swords. It was a piece of technology. Omni-directional mobility gear is a type of equipment developed by humans that allows great mobility in the fight against the titans. It allows the user to fight in three-dimensional space as opposed to two-dimensional. The equipment itself has the shape of a body strap that covers most of the body under the neck. Although the equipment can provide tremendous mobility to a qualified user, it is a demanding art that requires strength and skill, and both must be perfected by constant practice. Most soldiers spend years training and practicing movement using that equipment. Body stability and mental stability are needed because users move at exceptional speed. It is easy to move forward, but on the field, soldiers have to maneuver through all sorts of obstacles.

She checked the equipment for malfunction. Does everything work as it should so she does not end up as food for the titans? She has filled the tanks with gas, which makes it much easier for them to stay in the air when they move. She adjusted the equipment on herself, inspecting once more to see if everything was in place and if everything was working properly. She slung that green cloak over her shoulders, closing it with a button on her left. Other Scouts began arriving at the storeroom. Inga ran towards her. The red braid jumped merrily on her shoulder. She was soon followed by Marian, Claus, and Juna.

-Are you ready?-Marlena asked as she tied her long black hair into a messy high ponytail.

-Of course, we are!-Inga exclaimed, drawing grumbling glances.

-It's time to get moving.-Marian pointed to the section commanders who had just entered the storeroom. Anke, Teodor, Pia, and Silvester entered the storeroom remorsefully. There were no words of encouragement, only the anguish of silence. This lets all the scouts know that they would be happy if they survived this mission at all.

Marlena and her team exchanged worried glances and headed for the stables for their horses. Her whole team was ready. Maybe even better prepared, unlike the others. Marlena took her pre-saddled mare out of the box, which had been with her in the scout regiment from the very beginning.

Marlena, Marian, Inga, Claus, and Juna had been on their horses for a long time when the others were just getting out. Commander Shadis arrived last. He was frowning as always. He knew that this day would be one of those days. Today when he returns mothers will run and fall in front of his horse with a request for the body of their son or daughter. It has always been so. There will be more of that today.

Shadis walked quietly, along with the section commanders. Marlena and her team went last.

They rode slowly down the main street that led to the exit from the Wall Rose, and through the Southern District of Trost, they entered the Wall Maria. There they were greeted on the street by all the crowds who were either shouting or grumbling about their uselessness. But that's why their children were looking forward to it. In the children's eyes, the scouts were invincible heroes. They wanted to be as brave as they were one day. They were just glamorous dreams removed from reality. Inga waved to a girl sitting on wooden boxes behind the adults. Marian was no better. Marlena tried to keep a smile on her face. Purely as a symbol of hope that this will be a successful fight. The journey through the area of Wall Maria was long, but when they reached the southern District of Shiganshina and when the door opened the scouts ran through them as quickly as possible. As soon as they were blown away by the fresh air of the outside world, each of the teams quickly moved into an already pre-arranged formation.

Marlena was at the head of the formation and she could feel herself slowly moving away from Juna and Marian, let alone from Inga and Claus who were at the very tails of the formation. A horde of Titans approached them several times, but they managed to kill them before breaking through to the inner ranks of formations. Marlena herself came across several abnormals that gave her a headache. They waved their hands too much and plucked the hooks, with whom she held on to their bodies. She had to change positions from which she would cut them on the back of the neck and thus kill them. On one bastard, she managed to break both blades of the sword to the point of unusability, so she had to replace them quickly. She eventually managed to kill them. They rode on, but the walls were still very visible. Marlena turned to the back, checking her team. They were fine. Alive and in one piece. But soon that sense of grateful security disappeared. To their right came the Titans. They didn't just come for them. They came for all the Scouts. It was an ambush.

-Marian, Inga, Juna, Claus! Closer to me!-Marlena ordered. Inga was now riding beside her. She was scared. Of course, that was more than understandable.

-Do the Titans know what an ambush is?-there was a slight panic in Marian's voice.

-Apparently, they know!-Claus shouted angrily.

-Try to get around them. But not around them, but below them.-

-So they can step on us?-Juna shouted at Marlena's idea.

-Better that than eating us!-Marian interjected.

The first to pass between the Titans legs was Inga. The horse moved in an irregular pattern that confused the Titans. Marlena followed her, using ODM gear to cut down at least a few titans. She needed to provide them with a safe passage forward. Unfortunately, it was too late. Claus was grabbed by a quadropedic titan and he was eaten before Marian, Inga or Juna could react at all. She lost a soldier. Using the hooks at the end of the steel wires, they pierced the quatroped's skin, as she tossed her whole body upside-down into the air and cut its weak spot on their neck. Marlena was blown away by strong hot steam. She was blinded for a few seconds. The landing was rough. She got up, wiped her eyes, called out for the mare, and went on after Inga, Marian, and Juna. But as if fate, that day, had decided to be a villain bigger than the cannibalistic giants, it took everything away from her in a second. They were gone. Only limbs and broken bodies remained. At that scene, Marlena was drenched in a cold sweat. She jumped off her horse and killed all the surrounding titans in rage. Broken blades and empty gas tanks she fell on the bloody grass. She let out a painful scream. Echoes of that scream could be heard even on the very edges of Wall Maria. With empty boxes for the blades that hung on her hips, she collects the unused ones from her team. She didn't bother with the gas. She slung the green hood over her head, rode the mare, and in that sadness moved forward. She was already a long way off when the scouts began to retreat to safety. Inside the walls. She stayed outside on the enemy ground. As she rode into the clearing she cast one last glance in the direction of Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sheena. Tears found their way to her eyes. _Marian, Claus, Inga, and Juna please forgive me._

She turned and began to ride on.

_Levi, I hope you understand_


	2. A choice with no regrets

The day was too quiet. The sky was blue, and the grass and trees swayed in the light wind. Titans walked calmly through the open fields without paying attention to the gray horse and its rider approaching the eastern part of the Wall Maria at high speed. The rider is clad in a dark green cloak with a hood over its head. The cloak saw better days. The only thing that was untouched by the time and conditions in which the rider lived was the coat of arms. Wings of freedom.

The rider was moving toward Shiganshina. He didn't mean to stay near the walls unless it was necessary. He was passing by. As every time so far. There was simply nothing to keep him from staying. What once held him is long gone with the Titans, south of his current position. He rode a few miles from the wall. Close enough to see them, but far enough away from being spotted by the Garrisons. He didn't want to take any chances.

The wind took a stronger gust and tossed the green hood off the rider's head. The rider was a woman in her early or mid-thirties. She was tall and muscular. She had a face that could only be found on statues. Sharp, but at the same time somehow soothing. Bright green eyes gleamed beneath the silver long hair fluttering in the wind. She was still a little intimidating as in her youth, but this time not because of her temperament, but because of the experience she had accumulated through years of living outside the safety of the walls. That past person was not at all reminiscent of this present. That old Marlena was gone. That Marlena disappeared sixteen years ago. In those sixteen years, she had seen everything that could be seen. She saw sandy deserts, icy deserts in the far north, the ocean, forests, hills so high they touched the sky, but she didn't see them because she wanted to see them. No, she saw them because sometimes it was safest there. Because they couldn't reach her there.

It has been several hours since she moved from east to southeast. The sky changed from the ubiquitous blue to its evening colors. She was moving faster than before. She planned to go south to the sea for a few days and then return north.

-This is a plan and I am sticking to it.-Marlena repeated in her mind.

She approached the southern part of the wall. Suddenly the birds stopped to chirp, and those that had so far flown high now landed in masse on the branches of nearby trees. She pulled the reins to the left, now riding against the wall. Something is going on and that something is not good. She chased the horse even harder, but she wasn't fast enough. The half-asleep sky was pierced by lightning and a large cloud of steam that covered the sky. It got extremely hot. Titan from nightmares appeared on the very wall that protected Shiganshina. He was over sixty feet tall and looked more like a skinned man than any other titan. Marlena stopped the horse not knowing what to do. Her ODM gear has long been out of order and is not safe to use. She could only watch the titan kick down the entrance to the district. Cold sweat ran down her forehead.

-Fuck the south, I have to go inside!-she told herself and chased the old gray horse again. Titan disappeared in a sea of hot steam that he left behind, leaving a passage large enough for the Titans that had so far crawled along the walls to get inside. There was panic. The closer she got, the louder the screams of horror became. People trampled on each other in hopes of escaping. She dismounted and quickly untied her old ODM gear and tossed it aside to replace it with the gear of the slain Garrison soldier. The blades were numbered just as the gas tanks were full.

-I'm waiting for you near Wall Maria.-she said to the horse and chased him down the street.

Marlena ran toward a group of frightened people who had been cornered by a four-foot titan. She fired steel hooks that dug into his back. She jumped high enough, releasing some gas from the cylinder on her back. She cut the back of the titan's neck so deep she could simply behead him. She ended up splattered with blood but soon evaporated like most of the titan's body. She put the blades away and quickly began to lead people somewhere to safety. There was a river nearby, and on that same river, ships connected by wires throughout the course of the river. She kept people behind her, protecting them with her own body from possible dangers. She chased them toward the ships, almost crashing into Garrison, who carried two children under both armpits. A boy and a girl. There was anger and sadness in their eyes. At that moment, she didn't want to know who they had lost. As she helped people board the ship, she heard whispers around her. She heard most often What is a scout doing here? If only she could answer them. The ships set off, and she set off with them. She moved on the roofs of houses killing every titan that stood in her way. Even when the second explosion occurred she didn't stop. That other titan was as unseen to her as the one before. This one was smaller and built like a fighter with armor plates on its body. He broke the wall. Wall Maria has been breached in just a few hours.

As soon as she saw her horse, she knew she would have to leave him there. It was an old horse and it lived well. Using ODM gear, she threw herself over the wall and down. She ran and used trees to speed up her own movement with the equipment. She had to get to the Wall Rose as soon as possible. And at any cost. There are about a hundred kilometers between her and safety. Only a hundred kilometers. She wasn't even halfway there when her vision began to blur from running. She had walked only forty kilometers. She knew the titans were behind her back, and because of exhaustion, she is getting slower. But out of pure spite, she kept going. She kept on running. She made her way through the bushes and low branches. She switched back to ODM gear to get out of possible titan reach. She jumped on branches that were close to each other. Get to the Wall Rose. Just that. Get to the wall. After about ten kilometers in the air, she landed on the ground and started running again. Only a little. She could see it. She could feel the cold stone on her face. She had crossed ninety kilometers. Only a little. Ten more. She jumped into the trees again. She had enough gas to climb the wall. She fired the hooks for the last time, but this time to the very top of the wall, and with all the last strength she had in her body she threw herself high enough and consumed the last of the gas left in the tanks. She slammed against the very top of the wall, frightening the Garrisons who were on guard.

-I did it.-Marlena whispered to herself and turned to the side to help herself to sit up.

-Who are you and what are you doing here?-she felt a cold blade under her chin.

-Marlena Theil. I have to see a commander of the scout regiment. I'm going back to work after sixteen years of wandering outside the walls.-she stood up and looked the soldier straight in the eyes.

-Captain Marlena Theil?-the soldier asked.

-Yes.-she replied in a calm voice. Younger Marlena would surely be a little bit rude.

-I'll send people for commander Shadis. Stay here. Someone will bring you something to eat.-he went to a group of soldiers who had buried themselves on the spot. As soon as he gave them the order they came down from the wall and headed towards commander Shadis. She couldn't believe he was still alive, let alone a commander. She was still wondering how many were left alive that day. They covered Marlena with a rough gray blanket and let her eat a bland bean soup and a piece of half-hard bread. She ate calmly as she and the Garrisons waited for the commander to arrive. Night fell and refugees from the Wall Maria slowly began to arrive in the walls.

-What kind of nonsense is it that Marlena Theil is back?-that was the first thing she heard.

-Good evening to you too, Keith.-Marlena got to her sore feet.

-It's been sixteen years, and you decided to come back today. Today, when Maria fell and I resigned as commander.- it was only then that she noticed that the commander's symbol was no longer around his neck.

-But in any case, welcome home Captain.-a tall muscular figure stepped out of the darkness behind Shadis.

-I'm commander Erwin Smith.-he introduced himself when he noticed that Marlena hadn't responded to his words.

-Commander.-Marlena salutes. Right fist to heart, left behind back. He just nodded in approval. Marlena took a deep breath of cold air.

-Come on, Marlena. Let's go home. The former commander calls her and they take an improvised elevator down inside the side of Wall Rose. There stood three horses. One was for her. She let them go first to their horses and she joined them at the very end on a young gray horse that was very similar to the old one that she had to leave near Wall Maria.

The way to the headquarters was calm and quiet. Halfway through, Marlena hid her head under her hood, confusing the former commander. They quickly reached the house where the scouts lived. It was located in a clearing and looked more like several large horse stables merged into one and converted for life. They haven't been east in a long time. They dismounted from their horses, which were soon stored in their pens.

-Feel free to take off your hood. No more Anka dragging you all over the headquarters.- Shadis laughed weakly. She took off her hood as they entered the warm atmosphere. Chaotic warm atmosphere. There was shouting and laughing from the dining room. It was livelier than she remembered. Erwin motioned for her to follow him. He and Shadis ushered her inside as if for the first time in such an environment. The three of them sat down at a separate table separated from the others. Her former commander placed a plate full of food in front of her. Marlena nodded gratefully.

-I still can't believe you're alive.-

-The same goes for you.-Marlena said before putting a piece of cooked ham in her mouth.

\- What was it like living outside?-

-Nice, but dangerous. Sometimes I didn't see the Titans for days or even weeks. While sometimes I couldn't get rid of them.-

-Have you ever seen the Titans that attacked today?-Erwin asked.

-No. I went all over the island, saw all kinds of them, but never like those today. These were not pure Titans. These were more intelligent than abnormal and more monstrous than human. If that makes any sense at all.-she stabbed a piece of potato on her fork and stared at it for a while. She set down her fork and looked at both men at her table.

-I thought I'd figure out where they came from. Maybe even see. Never anything. Until one day I came across a desert that was full of them. There were hundreds of them. There was something in that desert. Something that attracted them.-

-Where is that desert?-

-Somewhere near the sea. I'm sorry Erwin, that's all I know.-

-And that's something.-Shadis sounded a little disappointed.

-Keith, if I may ask. What happened to Anke?-

-Anke? During one mission, she lost both legs. The bleeding was so heavy that she did not survive the trip home. And speaking of old acquaintances, friends, and family; Aren't you interested in that kid from the underground city? -her heart sank in her chest.

-Levi?- she sounded hoarse and on the verge of crying.

-Don't worry he's alive.-

-Is he still down there?-

Shadis just shook his head. Marlena was relieved.

-You didn't forget about him, did you?-

-No! The biggest mistake of my life was that I left him. Although it was not intentional. I was supposed to load it on my shoulder that day and take it with me. He would fit in a potato bag because of how small he was. But I didn't do any of that. I just decided not to come back that day. Let him think I'm dead. Easier for him. The truth was that it was easier for me.-her eyes became wet, but she drove them away as fast as she summoned them.

-Levi is here. I recruited him for the scout regiment a year ago.-says Erwin, rising from the table with Shadis. They approached the lone scout and told him something. The young man just nodded. Soon the dining room began to empty. It emptied quickly, leaving only Marlena and the young man. She stuck her head in her palms in despair. How to show herself in front of his eyes. How to explain things to him.

-Marlena?-familiar voice. Only more masculine and deeper.

He looked like his mother but he stayed short. She was thirty centimeters taller than him. But that didn't matter. He was beautiful.

-Levi.-she got up from the table because she didn't know what else to do.

-Is that really you?-he approached her slowly.

-I am.-she kept the answers short just in case.

He ran towards her, hugging her around the neck, knocking her to the floor. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and still held his arms around her neck. Marlena wrapped her arms around his torso in return for a hug.

-Hey, you know you can cry in front of me.- she ran her fingers through his short black hair.

-Shut up! Just shut up.- he hugged her even tighter. He dug his fingers into her silver hair. He stayed that way for a while. He clung to her as if his life depended on it. Even when he moved he wouldn't let her go. She held him all the time because she had a feeling she would lose him if she let him go.

-Levi, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I came back.-she didn't push him away to get to her feet. Rather, she stood up with him, holding him like a small child in her arms. She could hear Levi's soft laugh in her ear.

-Look at him. You are no longer thirteen so I can carry you in my arms.-she laughed and lowered him to the floor.

-I know, but you haven't been here that long. They told me you were dead.-

-Who told you?-

-Section commander. Her name was Anke. She found me down there and said you were killed, along with your team.

-There's truth in that. My team was killed. There was an ambush. I managed to kill some of them, but the damage was too big. That day was declared a complete failure. That mission or expedition, whatever they called it, was doomed from the start. We went out without any sense. Always in the same place. We never made it beyond that point. I don't know how they got back inside the walls, and I know even less how they won over the cadets that year.-she sat down on the bench. Levi stood in silence near her.

-Did you ever wish you were gone with them?-

-Once. After two years of wandering. I almost got back, but I didn't. I did not have the courage to appear before their eyes, let alone you.-

He sat down next to her. He watched what little was left of Marlena he knew. She had the same bright green eyes, but no glow in him. Her hair was no longer black as ink but silver as the moon. In his eyes, she was still as beautiful as the day she came for him. He hugged her again. That was the least he could do.

-It's late. Let's go to bed. You will sleep with me until we clear the room and office for you tomorrow.-he pulled her onto her feet. Marlena put her arm around him and pulled him close. She was so much taller than him that the scene was almost comical.

-Your uniform has seen better days.- he commented.

-I've seen better days, too, not just my uniform.-Levi unbuttoned her cloak and tossed it on the pile where all of Marlena's other worn-out clothes were soon to be found.

-If you're trying to figure out why the clothes and I are clean, you'll be shocked at how much running water there is outside.-

-Very funny.- he stayed in black pants and a gray T-shirt. Marlena crawled into bed, turning her body towards Levi, who was sitting cross-legged in an armchair.

-I see you've become a working woman.-she pointed to his crossed legs. Levi blushed.

-I picked it up from you.-

-Of course, you did because I had such a bad influence on you.-Marlena turned her back and looked at the white ceiling.

-You didn't have a bad influence on me. You were one of the best things in my life.-he got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

-That's nice to hear.-she turned her head towards him, looking him in the eye.

-How did you end up here?- she finally asked him.

-I don't want to talk about it now, but it was a choice with no regrets.-

-You'll tell me when you're ready. No pressure.-she pulled herself out from under the covers enough to pull him toward her. She hugged him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder.

-Go to sleep.- he pulled himself out of her arms and went to blow out the candle that was smoldering on the table.

-You're not going?

-I'll sleep in an armchair. I can't sleep long. It's a miracle if I sleep longer than three hours a night. I don't want to wake you when I get out of bed in the middle of the night.-

-I know what it's like. Sometimes I only slept for one to two hours. Out of fear, I couldn't take it anymore. It will take me a while to get used to the fact that nothing will eat me up in my sleep. That's why you're welcome in your own bed. We are in the same basket, so if we already have to be awake then we will be awake together.-

-I thought it was safest outside at night.- he walked over to the bed.

-These are stories for young children. Outside the walls, it is never safe even at night. Yes, the titans are then slowed down or completely motionless, but some move at night as if in broad daylight.-Levi crawled up to Marlene in bed.

-Some kind of abnormal?

-I wouldn't say. Maybe the light of the moon gives them the light they need to move. Maybe someone controls them like some kind of god-like Titan.-she didn't know what else to say.

-You mean like those who attacked Wall Maria today?-

Marlena was silent for a while. Were those two overpowered? A new, more intelligent kind of what people have been waging war against for the last hundred years. Did their nature evolve so much that they had to evolve into invincible creatures?

-Marlena? Are you OK?-

-Yes.-

-What?-

-Yes for both. I'm fine and yes, I think like those who broke through the Maria today.-

-I know there's something else on your mind.

-Yes. Where were you when it happened?

-We went back inside a few hours before the attack. The expedition was a complete massacre. A lot of them died. People love us less and less. Even the Garrisons are not as favored as they once were. People think that we should be abolished and only the military police should be left. The military branch that spends the most tax money on all of us and does nothing. But you were there. It must have meant something to people.-Marlena remained silent. She rested her head on Levi's shoulder. It was only a matter of time before he would start planning to reconquer the Wall Maria.

-We'll start next week.-she shouldn't have told him anything, he already knew what she was thinking.

They still stayed that way for a while. Leaning against each other in an attempt to make up for sixteen years of emptiness in their relationship. They didn't talk. Occasionally they would hold hands as some proof that it was not some hallucination before death or a dream that would hurt from an open wound when it was over. The candle on the table was not extinguished. It continued to smolder with a faint flame that disappeared before morning. Marlena and Levi were then already sound asleep in their undisturbed sleep. The morning just brought a new horror to their world.


	3. 250,000 soldiers

After the fall of the Wall Maria, humankind lost one-third of its original territory. As a result, many refugees entered the Wall Rose, and soon, due to overpopulation, food was lacking.

In an attempt to reduce the severity of the food shortage spreading within the wall, the royal government sent two hundred and fifty thousand soldiers and civilians from the Wall Maria back to reclaim the land lost to the titans.

The mission was held in year eight hundred and forty-six. Just a year after the fall of the Wall Maria.

On the day of the operation, life at headquarters began in the middle of the night. Even a few hours before dawn. The scouts have long been in their uniforms with ODM gear on. Some were in the storage, some equipped horses and carts outside, as the squad leaders went through final preparations with their squads. They were all on edge. Levi stood at the table with his squad, Erwin, and Hange Zoe, the section commander. Marlena stood a few tables away with a map on the table surrounded by her new team. They were all good young soldiers.

-We're out in the open.- Bastian replied nervously, pointing to their position.

-Not only that! We are surrounded by civilians.-Greta added to Bastian's words.

-What's the use of ODM gear out in the open?-Ronja looked at Marlena, waiting for an answer.

\- You have more room to move. You don't have to be so afraid of the space around you.-Marlena got up from her desk and headed for the exit door. She left them visually confused with a map on the table.

-There's something wrong with her.- Lars commented, rolling up the map.

-You think? She spent sixteen years outside. Outside of the walls. Of course, something is wrong with her. She saw things like this first hand.- Greta snatched the map from his hand and headed for the exit door where Marlena stood. All the commotion at their table caught Levi's attention.

-Hey, you brats! Where is she? -Levi approached their table, leaving Erwin and Hange in their little conversation they had so far.

-She went outside. Greta went to see what it was about.-Ronja glared at Bastian and Lars.

-So you pissed her off?-

-Theoretically.- Lars replied. Before Levi could say anything, Greta appeared at the door.

-Marlena said to move.-

-Already? But…-

-Lars, please shut up! -Ronja pulled Lars by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the exit door where Marlena and Greta were standing. Bastian just followed them quietly. Levi just sighed heavily and went back to Erwin and Hange.

-Don’t they seem fun?- Hange asked scornfully.

-Marlena's problem. Not mine.-

-Did something happen between the two of you?- Erwin asked.

-And if it did happen, it's none of your business. -Levi moved away from the table and headed outside. It no longer made sense to listen to this meeting. He went out into the yard where the last preparations were being made before leaving. He looked around, hoping to notice Marlena and her squad. They were nowhere to be seen. Hange and Erwin soon found themselves behind him.

-Has there been a change of plan?-

-No. They went to get extra horses. They'll be back soon.-

A few minutes later, Marlena and her squad returned with additional horses that served as a carriage. Marlena's face was as angry as her squad's.

-Something happened.- Erwin whispered in Levi's ear.

-Commander, we must move. The military police are holding the pressure. If we don't move now, we won't end well.-Marlena rode up to Erwin. He just nodded at that.

-Soldiers prepare to move! On horseback and out!-Marlena gave out the orders. The scouts rode their horses and harnessed the rear carts. They soon set out to meet the civilians who would join them in the operation of liberating the wall. Marlena, Levi, Hange, and Erwin rode last next to each other. When they were within reach of the meeting place Marlena sent her team to assemble their platoons to lead into battle.

-This is going to be bloody.- Levi whispered as they passed through the civilian formations. People looked scared to the bone. They looked death straight into the eyes. The Titans will slaughter them one by one, and those who remain alive will wish they were dead. Armed with almost no weapons, they waited for their last minutes, maybe even hours.

-They didn't spare any lives. Just look at them. Young and old. With one foot in the grave. -

-This is not an operation to restore control over Wall Maria. This is population control.-Levi turned to Marlene when they were finally left alone.

\- It looks more and more like that. If any of them come back… -she paused and looked towards the gate which was slowly rising. Levi gave her one last look before riding off to Erwin and Hange, who were standing with the others at the beginning of formation. Marlena remained at the very end behind her men and civilians. She broke Erwin's formation for a reason. If she had remained barricaded with her team among the civilians, she would have gone to the grave immediately. So she let them run the platoons. To try to save themselves and others. That's why she'll ride last. She was so far from the front line that it was painful to watch. She didn't see them. None of them. In the distance, she could hear almost muffled _For humanity_! They began to move. First slowly and surely, and later faster and faster. As soon as they came out they were greeted with Titans trying to climb the walls. They won't get far. They will reach the first plain and on that plain, they will lose everything. Slaughtered like pigs for fat merchants and greedy aristocrats.

She slowly stepped out of the back rows and pushed toward the middle. They found themselves among the houses. A smaller settlement with small but still whole houses. The Titans watched from the shadows as the morning sun had not yet reached them. But soon it will be there. One such awake came up to Marlena from the left. She switched from a horse to ODM gear and easily killed him off in one clean move. Several civilians looked around, both confused and frightened. At the very sight of the conquered Titan, frightened people got sick in the stomach. Their faces turned green. She wanted to give them a word of consolation but all she could say to them consisted of _The Worst is yet to come_ and _There are some more terrible than this one_. She kept going. She continued. There were no casualties. For now. They arrived at a large open clearing.

Everything was normal. As if nothing had happened a year ago. They were moving near the old road. Marlena was just waiting to see some carriage or shepherd crossing with his sheep, but there was nothing. Just desolation.

Earthquake.

-Perfect.- she sighed and looked around. He was coming at full speed from the right.

-A twenty-foot Titan on the right!- she shouted.

-Five of three meters to the left! -she heard shouts in front of her. The order did not come. They did not make close contact. Marlena turned behind her. She had something to see. Four ugly bastards marching towards them. They were more than fifteen feet tall.

-Four fifteen-meter Titans are on our heels! Someone tell Erwin we're all going to die if we don't get in contact with them!-Marlena shouted. It was too late. The right-wing is hit. He ran into them and just ran over them. About two hundred civilians and a handful of scouts were killed. Marlena stopped her horse, turned it over, and ran out of the middle as fast as she could. She rode along the back rows that had already collapsed out of fear. She rode to the left along the way killing those small five that were approaching. She mounted her horse again and went along the edge to the head of the formation. From Erwin's expression, she knew that he knew what was going on behind them. She cut them off now riding in front of them.

-Marlena, what are you doing?-

-Order a retreat! Erwin, if you don't, then I will!-

-Marlena, we're so close.-

-I don't care! People are dying!-she wanted to say something else, but she heard her name being called. Marlena pulled the reins to the left, turning the horse toward where her squad was. In front of them stood four Titans of about ten feet. While Lars and Bastian were too busy controlling the large number of civilians standing behind them; Greta, Ronja, and Marlena attacked the Titans who got in their way. They managed to divert people in the other direction, but it wasn’t over yet. The middle was now destroyed. The titans devoured and trampled every civilian and scout they came across. Their number has halved. In a little while, everyone will be eaten. Erwin, Levi, Hange, and the others at the helm did not pay attention to what was happening in front of them. They rode straight to their deaths. Marlena managed to summon her horse which fortunately did not run far. She was too far away and feared she would not arrive on time. The titan they were riding towards was tall and strong with distinct human muscles. It was neither abnormal nor pure Titan. He was so similar to the intelligent ones she had seen a year ago that it hurt. That creature was the product of the worst nightmares. Strong mouth with pronounced teeth, claws on the arms and legs as in wild cats, perhaps even as sharp. She hoped it would get at least close enough to be attached to him with ODM gear. _Just a little longer_ , she thought as the two of them approached each other. She chased the gray horse even harder, and when she was within reach of the creature, she clung to it. During the jump, she found herself face to face with him. She lunged at him at breakneck speed, but for some reason, he was faster. He swung his hand, pulling out his claws. He aimed at her head. She managed to get away, but not fast enough. With three fingers he hooked her cheek, tearing the skin and flesh from her cheek, over her neck, and the entire length of her right arm. Blood gushed from her body in dangerous quantities. Her entire uniform was soon painted red.

Titan stood in place which gave Erwin enough time to look ahead and see what had happened. His heart stopped for a moment as a red rain began to fall on them that did not evaporate. Levi looked up in horror, but couldn't do anything. Erwin kept him on his horse. A scream stuck in his throat. It was over in his eyes. If he kills him, he will die of exhaustion and blood loss. He looked away and, together with the entire command, redirected the army in another direction. There was a bang and a roar. A cloud of dust rose in the distance. Titan fell.

She was weak, tired, and lost a lot of blood. A horde of titans ran behind her. She started running. If nothing else she will at least try to survive. She ran faster than the day the wall fell. She shouldn't have given up. Not for herself, not for Levi but humanity. She brought her fingers to her lips and whistled. She whistled once. She whistled for the second time still running as much as her legs carried her. Her horse appeared after a few minutes of painstaking running. She wrapped the reins around her left arm. With wet and sticky fingers she managed to unbutton the green cloak she was still wearing. She tore the cloth into strips with her teeth and tied her arm and neck with them to slow the bleeding. Chasing the horses forward where most civilians have laid down their lives for humanity.

-She's alive!-Ronja cried to Lars, who was carrying the unconscious Greta on his horse, whose horse was now in Bastian's hands.

-Everyone alive?-

-As much as we can.-Bastian replied.

-Alright. Be prepared to withdraw. I will move forward and try to persuade Erwin to retreat. There are a few of us left.-

-Of course, Captain.-they replied unanimously.

-Commander!-she cut them off again. This time she made them stop. For a short time, they found themselves out of danger.

-I demand a withdrawal. This mission failed. Of the two hundred and fifty thousand of us, only a hundred remained.-

-Commander, I agree with her.- Hange answered without taking her eyes off the bloody Marlena.

-Are you sure it has failed?-

-Yes I am. If we continue like this, none of us will reach Shiganshina.

-Soldiers! Retreat to the wall! - an order has been issued.

There were no casualties on the way to the wall. Marlena rode first and, together with her squad and the remaining scouts, paved the way to safety. They brought back a little less than a hundred people to the walls. The public was not too happy. They were escorted like heroes and greeted like some of the greatest criminals. Ugly words and crying families. That's what greeted them. Marlena lost all strength in her body as she entered the wall. She could no longer hold the reins and her head just dropped. The pain in the right side of her body became so severe that she fainted and fell off the horse. At the very sight of her wounds, the people occupying both sides of the street just sighed in disgust. Some became aware at that point that this operation was doomed from the start. Ronja, Bastian, Lars, and the now conscious Greta jumped from their horses to lift Marlena to the stopped cart in front of them. Levi jumped off his horse handing over the reins of to Hange. He took off his cloak and covered Marlene's face and torso with it. He jumped in the cart and, with Ronja's help, put Marlena's head in his lap.

-Just stay alive.-he lowered his head hiding his face from the people on the street and Marlena's team riding behind them.

When they reached the seat at the door, a doctor was already waiting for them, receiving news from an old Garrison soldier. That Garrison came with the doctor. He was a tall man with no hair and the same green eyes Marlena had. It didn't take Levi long to add two and two. It was her father, and if her father was there, then surely her sister would show up.

-Mr. Theil.-Erwin greeted him politely.

-Where's that son of a bitch my daughter was trying to save?-he ignored Erwin. He asked for Levi to put that blame on his back. Marlena's father was full of rage and Levi knew it would be best not to appear before his eyes. But all the same, he got up from the floor in front of Marlena's door and came there in front of him.

-I'm here.- She looked coldly into his eyes.

-You know Levi, you could just stay in your mother's guild. Those rich ladies from Sheena would pay well for your pretty face. But you didn't have to become a criminal and end up here with these losers like my daughter.- Levi didn't say a word. He just stared into his face.

-Whatever problems you have with me, don't get her involved. That's the last thing she needs.-

-How could I not involve her! She wanted to leave everything for you.-he entered the young man's face.

-Father, please. This is neither the time nor the place now.-

Mira Theil, Marlene's older sister. She didn't look like Marlene at all. They were as different as night and day. Mira had short brown hair and dark eyes and was not nearly as tall as Marlena. She was limp with a board-like body. The wrists on her hands were bony, and the fingers on her hands were eerily long. Besides, her appearance was not helped by the sickly white complexion that would worry Levi at every encounter. After their first meeting, he thought she was ill.

-Levi! It's good to see you alive. Where's my sister?-

-In her room with the doctor.-

-Is that so? He is stitching her up?-she had an elusive smile on her face

-Yes. I hope he will be finished soon so I can check in what condition she is in.- he answered her.

-Who gives you the right to be the first one to see her?- said their father.

-Father, I think Marlene should be taken home to recover.-Mira said to her father, to which he nodded.

-We can't let you do that.-Erwin finally said something.

-We are her family and we have every right to dispose of her as we wish while she is in such a state.-

-Mira! Enough. True, I wish Marlena was more like you but nothing can be done about it. You heard the commander.-he pulled his older daughter by the arm away from Levi and Erwin. She was getting violent. Mira was boiling inside, just like her father. They cared now. But where were they sixteen years ago? Before the situation worsened, the doctor stepped out of the direction of Marlena's room.

-She's awake. If anyone wants to see her.-the doctor bows slightly and goes outside. Levi looked at Erwin, asking permission to go to her. He nodded, almost imperceptibly. Levi turned and walked in the direction of his and Marlena's room. He went into his own first and took off his bloody clothes. He didn't care about the mess he left behind. He wore trousers in which he often slept when he found himself in her office in the dead of night while she was working. He took the gray knitted sweater that belonged to her from the bed. Ronja was standing in front of her room. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears she tried to hide with her sleeves. She let him in without question. He closed and locked the door. Levi didn't want anyone to just walk in. He sat down on a bench that had been dragged to the bed. Her sighs were short and heavy. Her cheek is sewn up just like her neck and arm. Only the hand was in the bandages.

-Levi? - she asked quietly.

-I'm here. Everything will be fine.-

-Promise?-

-I promise.-he rested his palm on her healthy cheek.

-Did the two of them come too?-

-Yes. Now I just remembered that they are not the most pleasant people.-he smiled sadly.

-They've always been like that. I heard what they told you. Actually, what my father told you.-

-It is all right. It was to be expected.-he reached for her hair which was still in a braid. In silence, he untied the ribbon and slowly unraveled the silver strands. He missed the night black color she had when they met. He still remembers the day his mother brought Marlena to their small room. He remembered the glow of those green eyes beneath that darkness. He remembered everything. Even those words before he took the knife from her coat and walked away. They were still ringing in his ears. He should repeat them, but what meaning would they carry now. Same as before. The meaning has never changed. He stayed with her until she fell asleep. Even then he stayed with her. Grief crept into the day like moisture into the walls. The same goes for the next one. The days were getting the same. Monotone. Levi stayed with her whenever he could. She soon began to recover. The feeling returned to her arm and it didn't hurt so much. Slowly but surely she was returning to her old self. After two months of recovery, she returned to operations. There were more titans than before. It’s like someone was sending them to their doorstep. She once suggested that she and her squad should be sent outside the walls in search of that desert. The proposal was not fully approved.

-We'll consider it, but not now. We need to have a solid foundation going forward. Hange conducts research and experiments, the expeditions are currently stable and there is no need for the five of you to expose yourself to such a situation until it is necessary.— these were Erwin's last words about that proposal, but Marlena's squad did not give up. They made several plans and used all the available maps. They were ready. That day came suddenly. Three years later when Trost district was attacked by the same Titan who appeared before the Wall Maria fell. But that battle has given humanity an advantage in the form of a boy who can’t control his anger, and who can turn into an intelligent Titan.


	4. Battle of Trost

-Where is Marlena and her squad? There are so many of them, but none of them can be found.-Levi spoke to himself as members of his squad followed in his footsteps. Former Captain, current section commander Marlena Theil was nowhere to be seen. Nor her squad. Not even their horses.

-Maybe they're in one of their training sessions. When the expedition starts tomorrow, they will go only part of the way with us. As always.-Oluo Bozado, one of the squad members, answered.

-They sure are! Marlena drills them every day, and also, she is cruel when it comes to training.-

Levi listened to all of it in silence. Since he became Captain and she section commander things have changed drastically. After that disgusting defeat three years ago, in which Marlena was severely wounded, her three nephews volunteered to enlist in the scout regiment. Marlena, taking over their training and education, turned them into one of the best and joined them, to her already quite a strong squad. At first glance, they seemed indestructible, and they were. Trained, strong, and ruthless towards the titans. But still, Levi carried the title of the strongest soldier of mankind. Before he wanted to say anything about the comments directed towards Marlena and her squad, coming from behind him, Raul Theil appeared in front of them on a black horse.

He was tall and thin. Like his brothers, an unusual sight. He had straight black hair that reached to his shoulders, light blue eyes, and a pale complexion. His face was a little feminine, as it was in his brothers. When he was not in uniform, he wore high black pants and a white shirt that was always tucked into his pants because of its size. Around his neck, he wore a long thin silver chain that would sometimes end up outside his shirt.

He dismounted from the horse with a smile on his face. He fixed his hair, revealing dangling earrings with a smaller red bead and a large green tear at the end.

-Captain!-he approached Levi, leading his horse behind him.

-Raul. What news are you carrying?-

-None, Captain. I was sent by section commander Marlena Theil. She asked you to get to her urgently.-

Levi nodded and turned to his squad members.

-Don't just stand there. Get moving.—the four of them run up and into the headquarters. Levi took his horse and in a few minutes found himself riding beside Raul.

-Do you know why she was looking for me?-

-She just told me to bring you.-

They didn't ride long. They found themselves on the unpaved road by the lake. The lake was located near the southern camp where cadets train so they can later enlist in military service. Next to the lake, at the end of the forest that surrounds it, Raul's brothers were busy training. Maximilian Theil was slightly shorter than Raul. He was just as fast on the ground as he was in the air. Like the other brothers, he had a feminine face and a pale complexion. His light blond hair reached to his hips, which drove Levi mad out of sheer fear of dying. Maximilian wore similar clothes as Raul and Kilian although all the brothers were prone to borderline luxury and glamor.

Kilian Theil, the youngest member of the Theil family was both the smallest and strongest of them all. He was shorter than his brothers, and a few inches taller than Levi. Like his brothers, he was pale, but when he stayed in the sun for a long time, he would darken by a shade. He had Maximilian's blonde hair that didn't even reach his shoulders and Marlena's green eyes. With slightly feminine features, he looked younger than he actually was.

Levi watched Maximilian and Kilian for a while in a hand-to-hand combat simulation. Raul dismounted and joined Ronja, Greta, Lars, and Bastian, who were sitting on the rocks that surrounded the lake on one side. Marlena sat under a tree watching her nephews. Sometimes she would smile, sometimes frown, or just shake her head. She never stopped training or commented on anything during it. She always remained silent until the last moment. That technique drove newly arrived cadets crazy, but most of them were already used to it.

-You needed me?-he sat next to her.

-We're leaving today after dark. Not tomorrow with the others as planned.-

-Does Erwin know?

-Does it have any purpose for him to know? No, because we do everything on our own.-

-But…-

-Levi, everything has been decided and agreed upon. It's safer after dark, maybe we'll even go out this time.-

-If you go out, how long will you be gone? -

-For a while.-

-For a while.-he repeated, not knowing what to say. Marlena’s for a while is anything but not for a while. That can be hours, days, weeks, months, even years. They may not even return. They may die or simply no longer see the purpose of returning. It's like they have no one to come back to. Marlena and her squad were a family. They stick together in any situation. He saw it with his own eyes. He wanted to be among them, but no, he had to choose his squad, his people to trust until the day of judgment.

-Is everything okay?-he didn't even notice that Marlena had put her head in his lap. Now she looked at him, ignoring Kilian and Maximilian.

-I missed you.-he said softly.

-I missed you too. I just want one day of peace to make up for all this time.-

-You know very well that it is almost impossible.-

-I know.-she smiled sadly. Levi reached for her face and cheek, there was a clearly visible scar extending over her neck and arm. It’s only been three years since that day, but they can see it as if it happened yesterday.

-Marlena! Isn't today the last day of training for cadets? - Ronja broke the silence.

-Yes, they will be officially dismissed from training tonight, and in a couple of days, they will have to choose in which regiment they want to go. Shouldn't you remember that better? -Marlena raised her head reluctantly.

-It was a long time ago when I went through that.- she continued, looking at Levi.

-What does that mean?-

-I went through the training, chose the scouts, and a few months later I met this scoundrel here.-Marlena hugged Levi lovingly.

-Except he wasn't so grumpy then. Am I right, Captain?-Greta laughed knowingly.

-Faas, that would be enough. You and Ral hang out a little too much.-

-She and Petra are hanging out?-Marlena asked Levi in surprise. He just nodded.

-Listen, Greta, you will have to make some effort around Petra, you still have tough competition.-

-Lars, if the titans don't eat you, I will.-she pushed him off the rock into the shallows of the lake.

-How do you know so much about my squad's lives?-

-Because we're talking to them and we've been training with them for a while.-said Kilian, who was now lying in the grass next to his brother.

-If you want to know the current love situations, ask Ronja she knows it best.-

-Why in the name of the world would that be me?-Ronja protested and almost fell off the stone.

-Because you and Greta had your fingers in it.-Raul and Bastian answer at the same time.

-We didn't have any fingers in that, we just told Oluo that Petra likes Levi.-Greta defended herself and Ronja.

-Is that true?-Levi asks Marlena quietly, her head resting in his lap again.

-Does it matter?-

-No, but I'm still asking.-

-If it's them to be believed, then it is. Don't trouble your mind with that. You have a lot of things to think about. You don't need that on top of everything.-she sighed heavily.

-Marlena, we should go.-

-Not yet. Do you want to go back there so badly?

-No, but it will be dusk soon. And you should start preparing.-

-I know, but it's so calm here.-Marlena reluctantly gets to her feet and walks with Levi towards her squad, which was still arguing on the shore of the lake.

-We have to get back on the horses.-she nodded in the direction of the tethered horses. Marlena and Levi left last. They did not ride fast unlike the others.

-Be careful tomorrow.-

-That goes for you tonight.-

-We'll try.-she laughed sadly.

-Don't you to me, we'll try. Come back. This is an order.-

-If everything goes according to plan, then we'll be back. I promise you that.-

When they returned to the headquarters, it was pitch dark. When everyone was finally together, Marlena and her squad wasted no time. Levi followed in their footsteps. He watched them change from civilian clothes into uniforms, he watched the ODM gear check, he watched even as they rode off into the night again with lanterns in their hands. He stood in the doorway looking like a soldier's wife waiting for her husband to return from the war.

-Captain, you're back.-he heard a familiar female voice behind him. It was Petra.

-Yes.-he replied curtly, still staring into the darkness.

-Where is the section commander and her squad?

-They left for work a little earlier.-

-Are they hoping to get out of Wall Maria during the night?-

-Something like that.-

-Don't worry, Captain, they'll be back. I wish you a good night.-she left, leaving him alone. He didn't bother to turn to see in which direction she was going. He also didn't turn around when Erwin found himself behind him.

-They already left?-

-Yes. They hope to get out of the wall before dawn.-

-If they come out, we won't see them for a long time. The cadets who will come will not have the opportunity to meet them. Missions and missions can pass until they come home.-

-Erwin, I'm aware of that.-

-How long ago did they leave?

-More than an hour ago. They are about to pass through Trost.-

-They've been through Trost for a long time. They are moving faster than we are because they are becoming more like an independent military unit.-

-What does it matter?-

-You have forgotten who's leading them. Even I am afraid to oppose her, let alone anyone else. Her squad thinks like her. It is as if they had all spent sixteen years outside together. They do not have that morality and sense of duty to humanity. They do it to protect each other and the people they care about. They want a better life for them, not for all of humanity.-

-That's not true! Marlena saw with her own eyes what had happened to Shiganshina. She was there. She helped as much as she could.-

-Levi, who are you loyal to? To me; who took you out of the Underground or to her, who left you and still leaves you even to this day? Think about it.-he left him with confused thoughts. He didn't know what to say or think. These words simply did not seem true.

Trost district is out of sight. They were deep in the titan territory of the Wall Maria. Luckily for them, the nights were long, and this time without the moonlight, which would only present them with problems. They rode through the grass to kill the sound of hooves, and to reach their destination without much noise. The lanterns were turned off a long time ago because there was enough light in the open to continue forward. Noises would be heard in some places, but there was no need to panic. They also passed a few titans who stood in their place, like some statues, making them smaller obstacles in the way. They even had enough time to stop briefly and water the horses on the cold stream. For now, everything went according to plan and they could call this a success. After three years, some success was on the horizon.

-We have to move. In a few hours, the sun will rise and these bastards will start moving.-Marlena gathered the horses together with Kilian on the pile.

-Yes, especially now. We are close to Shiganshina, we must not squander it.-Kilian agreed, saddling his horse.

-What do we do when we get out?-Raul asked worriedly.

-We're riding to the shore. Then we ride along the coast. We should reach the desert from which the titans come.-

-How long will it take? When will we be able to return?-

-In a few months at least.-

-What do you mean, a few months?-Bastian asked.

-I know how long it took me to get there. Even though I came there from the far north and I was still wandering around.-she tried to explain as best she could.

-So the outside world is full of Titans?-

-No Greta, there are some Titan-free areas and we can stay there. They are attracted to people and will go towards the walls. We are too small a group for them to have any interest in us. And besides, they are mostly abnormals outside. They rarely create problems.

-I still don't believe you've seen the whole island.- Raul laughed and mounted his horse.

-I lived outside for sixteen years. I have seen it all multiple times.-she laughed at her nephews who rode beside her. The rest of her team was in her immediate vicinity. They’ve done this a hundred times already. They rode side by side, fought like that way, and intended to die that way. Each of them was irreplaceable.

-It would be nice if Levi and his squad would go with us. Just once.-Ronja breaks the silence with a loud thought.

-Or just Levi.-Maximilian commented.

-Yes! Only him. He is literally part of the Theil family.-Raul laughed. At the very thought, a smile flickered on Marlena's face.

-He was part of our family before we were even born.-Kilian laughed to himself.

-Marlena, we’re close!-Bastian shouted, pointing to the collapsed houses that stood in the clearing next to the wall that divided Wall Maria and Shiganshin district. The sun had not yet risen, but the horizon was slowly turning red. They hurried faster and made their way through the narrow and steep streets of Shiganshina. They bypassed the huge rocks that layed around. They soon found themselves in front of a broken outer gate.

-There is no way back. We've come this far.-Marlena crossed the half-rotten wooden bridge and passed through the ruined gate.

The sun was rising and the morning came when Marlena and her squad came out of Shiganshina. The air outside the walls was colder and fresher, and the sky was bluer. Everything smelled of freedom that was not felt even in the now-abandoned territory of the Wall Maria. There was no Titans insight. They could move on. They rode calmly in an attempt not to make a noise that could get them into trouble. Marlena glanced at the wall behind her and remembered the day she had left a life outside the walls for the one inside them. It hasn't been that long. Only five years.

-Is it always this quiet outside?

-No.-she answered abruptly and gently kicked her horse to speed up. Something big was moving in the distance. They were already quite far from the wall. Only a gray line could be seen from them.

-What's in the distance?-Maximilian asked.

-Nothing good. We have to turn around and go the other way.-she turned the reins to the right and led them in the direction she came from five years ago when Shiganshina fell.

-Are we going north?-

-Yes Lars, we are going.-they chased the horses into the race, moving quickly north. It will take them a month and a little over half to get to the top. About a week to get to the shores and then months of traveling along that eponymous coast. They approached the wall and continued up the path along with it. They couldn't go back. They were so close.

-Marlena, was that the titan we saw?-

-Yes. Again some intelligent species. Like the colossal one who broke the gate on Shiganshina or the armored one who broke through the wall.-

-So intelligent as humans?-said one of her nephews.

-Yes.-

-You think the scouts have already ridden out?-Raul was trying to change the subject.

-A long time ago. The sun is high in the sky.-

-Don't the cadets choose which regiment to go to in a couple of days? The cadet units were dismissed yesterday.-

-Oh, yes! That's right!-Greta exclaimed, a little excited.

-They won't be long-lived. Most of them die on the first mission.-added Bastian, who has been silent so far.

-What do you know, maybe these are different.-

-Greta, we say that every year. And it's always the same. Of the twenty or so who join us, five or six remains.-Lars added, supporting Bastian.

-The only interesting thing about the arrival of the cadets is Levi's tolerance. With each passing year, he becomes more and more some version of a grumpy old man.

-That's where I have to agree with you, Kilian. For the first two weeks, after dinner, he is in Marlena's room with his head on the table.-Raul joked with his brother.

-It's a shame we won't experience it this year.-Maximilian added, grinning.

The positive atmosphere was short-lived. Marlena stopped abruptly. One shot. Another shot. Third shot. And so on indefinitely.

-These aren't signal guns. These are cannons.-she turns the horse in the direction from which they came.

-We are coming back?-

-Yes until we make sure everything's okay.-the eight of them run as fast as they can. In an instant, they were at the entrance to Shiganshina. The horses were slowly foaming at the mouth, but they did not give up. They needed to find the scouts and check the situation with them. For the distance they had covered all night, it now took them only a few hours. When they saw the green cloaks approaching in the distance, they knew something was wrong. Erwin stood at the head of the formation, followed by Hange, Levi, and Mike.

-What is happening? Why is there open fire?-

\- Trost district has been breached. In the same way as Shiganshina five years ago. We retreat to help in the defense.-

-We're going too. This is more important. Everything else can wait.-Marlena and her squad rode in a separate formation from Erwin and the others. They drove the horses faster and faster. The evening began to descend. They have to hurry. When they got close enough to the wall, Marlena noticed that the entrance to Trost was sealed with a large boulder.

-As soon as we get close enough to the wall, switch to ODM gear! -she ordered her squad and before the scouts could react at all, eight of them soared into the air at high speed. They were soon on the wall. To her left, they were three by ten meters.

-Kilian, Raul, and Maximilian! Take those three of ten to my left! We'll deal with these nearby.- Marlena, Bastian, Ronja, Lars, and Greta landed on the high roof and came face to face with the nine-foot bastard.

-I'll take this. You can take other ones.- Marlena hooked herself to the titan's shoulder and swung her whole body hard enough to cut through his flesh at a weak point without any difficulty. A small stream of steam blew her away and she flew to the roof of the nearby building. She ran across the roof to where that boulder closed the entrance to Trost. There, at the very foot of that boulder, were three cadets surrounded by thick steam emanating from the body of an unusual titan. A girl and two boys, no older than fifteen. The blond boy was holding another who was unconscious at first glance. The titans approached them. Two were near them while the others were a few feet behind. Marlena looked up at the wall and saw Levi descending at full speed toward the two closest to the cadets. Marlena dealt with those behind. They were quickly removed. Levi turned to Marlena, who was clinging to the wall of the house with her body tilted down. He nodded and jumped down. Levi stared at her for a while longer. She approached the cadets who stared at him in astonishment. He turned to them and addressed them in a deathly serious voice.

-This is the part where you explain to me what exactly I'm looking at.-

The cadets looked at each other not knowing where to start. They were afraid. Especially when seven other people showed up. Seven other scouts.

-Section commander Marlena! Captain Levi! This part of Trost has been secured and cleaned of titans.-Raul stepped forward to announce the news.

-Good. Go inland. Help there.-Levi ordered, and Marlena's squad looked at her, waiting for approval to carry out the captain's order.

-You heard him. Go where you are needed. We both have this under control.-they nodded and headed inland without a word.

-Where were we?-Marlena crouched in front of them, and Levi stood beside her.

-Let's be completely honest, even we don't know what happened.-the blonde boy turned to Marlena.

-Start with what you can tell us for sure.-Marlena tried to stay calm, but it was hard because of Levi angrily standing beside her. The cadets look at each other again not knowing what to say. She could see the fear in their eyes.

-You'll have to say sometime. It's up to you.-Marlena stood up and looked down at Levi, who was about to kill the god in one of them. Marlena took his hand and pulled him towards her, to which he grunted angrily.

-Let them go. They are just children. They went through a lot today. When the time comes they will tell us.-she let him go and the two of them left the cadets to the Garrisons.

-Was that really necessary?-Levi finally asked her as they stood on one of the rooftops.

-If they were a bit little older or in a different situation, I wouldn't even try to stop you. But not now. Not today.-

-Are you going to find your squad?-

-I was planning to. I hope they are in one piece.-

-Then I'll go too. If we don't see each other sooner, then we'll meet later in your office.-the two of them split up. Marlena didn’t have to look for her squad for long because they were in one place. She went down to them.

-We managed to kill all of them.-Kilian said, sitting on the half-ruined chimney.

-Trost is secured. That's the only thing that matters. This is the first time we have successfully defended ourselves against titans.-

-Humanity is striking back!-Lars clicked.

-I hope we continue like this. We're going to meet up with the others until Erwin sends Hange to find us.-they climbed up and up the wall and headed for where the Garrisons and scouts had gathered in a pile. Levi had a chat with his squad so they didn't want to disturb. He looked at them a few times as if to make sure everyone was numbered.

-Marlena! Can I borrow you for a moment?-Commander Erwin found himself in front of them.

-Of course.-she followed him.

-I know this is not the time to ask you this. Did you succeed? -

-We did. If this hadn't happened, we would already be on the far north side of the Wall Maria.-

-Good. Good. Will you be able to do it again?

-Yes. In two to three weeks.-

-Of course. You stay more outside of the walls than inside. You have been particularly active in the last few months.-

-Also, cadets are coming. I would like to train with them a little before we go on such a long journey. Of course, if that's not a problem.-

-Exactly the opposite. Thank you, Marlena, for this information.-Erwin walked away from her and she returned to her squad, Levi, and his squad, who were now together.

-We're going out again in three weeks.-she announced to her squad's relief.

-We thought we would have to go on that expedition tomorrow night.-relief was heard in their voices.

-We're not on vacation. We will have fun with the cadets for those three weeks.-

-Great.-Raul stuck his head in his hands.

-Come on, live a little, it's not the end of the world.-Petra addressed them to the general irritation of Ronja and Greta.

-Petra, you never went through that and you will never go through it. That's why you should be silent.-Ronja tells her honestly, to which Petra got visibly offended.

-Should I get that bottle from the table later?-Levi asked Marlena, who was on the edge of her nerves.

-I'm begging you.-

-They will never get along.-Levi whispered in Marlene's ear. She just rolled her eyes at that.

They talked for a while, leaving their squads in an irrelevant discussion. When all the dead had finally gathered to be placed on the funeral pyre, Erwin issued an order to retreat to the headquarters. Marlena and Levi rode next to each other at a slow pace like everyone else. Anyone who would take a closer look could notice that they were holding hands underneath the cloaks. They were tired. Marlena's team knew in advance that they would sleep together as usual after each major mission or expedition. When they returned the two of them were already lost in Marlena's office with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses. He won’t get drunk, but it will make the conversation easier.

-Talk. What did you see outside that you were heading north?-he poured a clear strong liquid into their glasses.

-You won't believe me when I tell you.-


	5. The eve of the counterattack

-A Titan. Not nearly as similar as we've come across so far. The Titans are not physically built properly, but this one didn't even look like a human. He looked more like a beast than a man. We had to turn around and head north. You don't know what he was like.-she drank the strong clear liquid from the glass.

-Maybe those titans are like that kid from today. They have human and Titan bodies.-

-If so, then both colossal and armored Titan are like that. They differ in everything from the ordinary ones. Anyway, where is that kid now?-

-After the events in Trost, Eren was placed in the custody of the military police and kept in chains in the dungeon of the courthouse which is in the Royal Capital. Before I came here I met Erwin. Tomorrow we are heading towards the Royal Capital. The boy will be tried.-

-Who's going?-

-Hange, Mike, you and your squad, Erwin and me. That's all I know at the moment.-he emptied his glass sullenly.

-Perfect.-Marlena leaned her forehead against the cold surface of the table. Levi refilled her glass. She cursed.

-Come on, in three weeks you'll be riding north, again.-

-Are you coming with me?-she raised her head wearily and looked him straight in the eye.

-Gladly, but you know I can't.-

-Erwin.-she grunted angrily, almost smashing the glass she held in her hand.

-One day you won't have to grumble because we'll live outside. We just have to keep fighting.-

-Do we have a choice?-he didn't answer, just shook his head. She sank deeper into the chair. All sorts of images swirled in her head. Pictures from her past and present. The past was painful and full of remorse for her. And that one remorse sat opposite of her looking at her with that familiar look. If only she had come back sooner, and if only she hadn't been so cowardly. Alcohol began to take over the strings in her mind. Every possible action, whether good or bad, became worse to the point it was or simply unbearable. She looked up at Levi, who was sitting across from her. She looked into his face trying to remember every line and every imperfection on a beautiful but tired face. Gray eyes watched the worn table that saw better days. He was thinking about something and that something was bothering him. She knew his fingers were playing with something under the table, she just couldn't figure out with what. She watched him nod. He seemed to be having a conversation with himself. At one point his eyes found Marlena's. He wanted to ask a question. That question he thought he would never ask anyone. He himself did not know if he was sane. If he had gone with her twenty years ago, she would have been his mother. This way… This is someone he knew in his early youth. This is how Marlena became the person he would spend his whole life with.

-Marlena.-he called her quietly, still looking at his hands and the small box he took out of his pocket.

-Yes?-

-I'd like to ask you something, but I'm afraid of your answer.-he looked up and stared at Marlena. He didn't wait for her to say anything but just kept going.

-The truth is, I've had feelings for you since the day we met. The funny thing is that it all started as a childish crush some twenty years ago. And then you disappeared. You weren’t here for so long and then you showed up on the worst possible day when humanity lost almost everything. You showed up and made these last few years the best years. The truth is, I almost lost you a few times. Marlena, I'm not saying this because I'm under the influence of alcohol, I'm saying this because I'm choosing your side. Forever.-he put his hands on the table and in the middle, between the two of them, that little inconspicuous box. Marlena's eyes watered. She reached out and picked up the box. She lifted the lid with her finger, revealing a simple but beautiful silver ring. Levi stood up, walked around the table, gently took the box from her hands, and knelt. Like that, on one knee, he was even smaller than her. More than usual.

-Marlena Theil, will you marry me?-

She nodded softly. She pulled him toward her, in her lap. A smile flickered on their lips.

-How long have you been planning this?-

-For a while.-the corner of his mouth quivered. He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her for the first time.

The night dragged on. Levi slept peacefully next to Marlena, who was unfortunately still awake. Her gaze was fixed on the monotonous ceiling. She held out her hand in front of her, looking at the simple ring that gleamed slightly on the little light that was coming from outside. A smile flickered on her lips but soon disappeared. All of a sudden, like black boats coming from a misty sea, repressed childhood memories come to mind. Life before training. Life from the Wall Maria.

She had to prove herself from an early age. Her father was strict towards her and Mira. Their mother was like a ghost in their lives. She had just learned how to walk, and she was already holding a knife in her hands.

-Marlena, remember what you were made for.-her father would remind her every day.

-Marlena, if you lived a life like your ancestors, they would have caught you a long time ago.-

-I know, father.-a picture formed in front of her eyes when she was barely six years old.

-If you know, then why are you holding a weapon like this? Marlena, concentrate. An Ackerman will have no mercy.-

And here she is now, years later lying next to a person who should be her enemy. Years later, she lives a life that causes her late father to turn in his grave along with the rest of her family who lived before her and her nephews. They went against their nature. They went against what they were first propagated for. Once upon a time, before the Titans, while humanity walked the earth without any fear the Theil family, or as Marlena’s father used to say the noble lineage of the Theils, had an opposite function from the Ackermans. While the Ackerman family served as the king’s personal guard, the Theil family served as a family of tenants, assassins, and mercenaries. Call them whatever you want, but that was their purpose. For this, they multiplied, lived, trained, and died. Once killers, always killers. And Marlena's father clung to that history as a sacred record.

That history in Marlena’s life has brought more pain than healed wounds, though now the wounds are no more. They disappeared along with her parents a few years ago. They disappeared when Mira was left by her sons for the same reasons as Marlena did more than twenty years ago.

She turned on her side, wrapping her arm around Levi's waist. She pressed her body against his, absorbing his scent that became heavier at night than it was during the day. This was that little consolation and that little bit of normalcy and stability.

When morning came the two of them were already on their feet. Levi wore a uniform as Marlena wrapped herself in her distinctive everyday gray. They left her room together. Further down the hall, Marlena's squad waited in the same gray clothes as she did. Uniform. It was their uniform for today.

-See you later.-Marlena bent down and kissed Levi's scalp and went to the already saddled horses waiting outside. He nodded briefly and went to meet Erwin, who was approaching them. The gray scouts rode their horses and strode toward the Wall Sheena.

-Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well today? For anyone.-

-Kilian, you're not the only one.-Raul replied.

Marlena was silent, riding forward. Her nephews were right. This is not going to end well. No human being that can turn into a Titan is good news, but she trusted Erwin and his plan. Maybe people finally had a chance. Yet, sometimes it is wiser to fight fire with fire.

They entered Sheena through the east entrance to avoid the convoy coming from the south entrance. They moved parallel to them, but equally far away so that the people who had gathered on the street would not notice them. They left their horses in a side street and walked through the assembled people towards the courthouse. Erwin, Levi, Mike, and Hange rode first. Meeting with Marlene and her squad on the very steps of the courthouse. Erwin backed away when he noticed the deadly serious Marlena watching the people on the street with her nephews. Her hair was loose and falling over her green eyes. She seemed ready to wipe all humanity off the face of the earth.

-Can you climb somewhere high?-Erwin approached her and whispered in her ear.

-Of course.-she gave him a serious look that spoke better than any other gesture. He underestimated them. Again.

Although they did not have ODM gear and did not look armed at first glance, the reality was different. The recognizable gray of Marlena Theil and now her team was actually the uniform of a more complicated system than the classic scout uniform. It was made of thick wool-like cloth. The first layer consisted of long pants and a thin long-sleeved T-shirt with a high collar. Then the same harnesses as the scouts wore were pulled over that first layer, only those were much tighter. They wore high flat boots with barely noticeable heels. They wore it all in that order because of that most important part of the uniform. Resembling a gray long tunic, with slits on either side reaching to the hips purely for easier movement, they wore something that at first didn’t look like some big deal. That so-called tunic was perhaps their main weapon. Meters and meters of metal cables, same as found in ODM gear were sewn through it, along with the skeleton that could be found in women's corsets. At the end of the cables was something that at first looked like the tip of a spear. The tip of a spear with several connected serrated blades. When the "spear" was out of use, the tip looked like a larger pendulum. The whole system hidden in that tunic was activated by certain movements of the palms and fingers.

That uniform becomes the legacy of the Theil family. After the death of her father, Marlena inherited an old thick book that is now locked in her office desk. One of the chapters in that book was about uniforms. Detailed manufacturing process, materials, how it works, and so on. She and her team spent nights sewing, tying, and trying on what they are wearing now. Not even Levi knew about their night jobs, no matter how much he slept in Marlena's room.

Erwin, Levi, Mike, and Hange entered the courtroom washing the military police. As soon as they disappeared from their field of vision, Marlena's squad dispersed. They were on the surrounding houses while Marlena, along with Maximilian, Raul, and Kilian, stood on the roof of the courtroom. They sat on the edge of the magnificent building looking into the distance. Voices were heard below them. The judge was coming. She didn't care who would run the trial. _Let Erwin take care of that._

-Do you think we'll get him under our care?-Raul asked Marlena.

-If Erwin and Levi are convincing enough, then we'll get him.-she said, walking to meet Lars, who was coming from the next building.

-Marlena, you have to go inside. Mike has now come with an order from Erwin to come down. Hange is waiting for you.-

-Later we all meet in the same place. Tell the girls to gather the horses.-Marlena swung her hand, tossing the cord away. The sharp top slammed into the pole giving it a firm enough support to descend. When her feet finally touched the ground she pulled the cable toward her automatically returning it to its original place. She ran into the courthouse and walked briskly to the Hange, who was waiting halfway.

-We have to hurry.-they pushed her through the door that led to the trial room. They pushed them through the people and settled next to Mike who was sitting behind Erwin and Levi. In the middle of the room, a cadet was chained to a metal pole. He looked like any other cadet. A budding child with a desire to save humanity from the Titans.

Dhalis Zachary himself conducted the hearing and trial. Marlena met him twice in her life. The second time was when the news of her return to the walls was out. Zachary looked like a typical old man. His eyes are sunken and tired looking, he wears glasses, has noticeable wrinkles on his face, and his hair is receding and turning gray. His beard and mustache were also gray. He was known as a strict military commander, but the years slowly reached him. And this was slowly being noticed more and more.

-Well... Let's begin.- these were the first words Zachary uttered as he sat down in the court chair and picked up the papers.

-You are Eren Yeager, yes? As a soldier, you've pledged your life to serve the public. Correct?-

-Yes, sir.- Eren replied with fear in her voice.

-As a soldier in military service during the war, the military doctrine requires that I, as the commander of all military branches, conduct a trial that will determine your future and military action. Which means I decide if you stay alive or you get executed. Are there any objections?

\- No sir.-Eren bowed her head.

\- I'm glad you understand. Now, this unique case has spawned many conflicting, passionate arguments behind these walls. Some call you a demon who will bring us to destruction. And others who consider you a savior, who, as they say, will bring hope to humanity.-he cleared his voice and continued.

-As expected, it proved impossible to hide your existence from the general public. When we are eventually forced to make an official statement about you, it will inevitably create a new threat alongside the Titans. We are here to decide which military branch will be responsible for your activity. That decision will determine how you will be treated. Military police or scout regiment… We will hear the military police first.-Zachary stopped and gave his word to military police Commander Nile Dok. Eren's gaze fixed on him.

-I am Commander Nile Dok of the military police and we believe Eren's body should be thoroughly examined. After which it should be removed without delay. Careful consideration of the grave damage that would confirm its existence, led us to this conclusion. Those held in the center by the reins of power see him as a threat. Yet, despite the current situation, they, including the royal family, have adhered to their wall policies as they did five years ago. The masses saw Eren as a hero. Especially after his role in the counterattack. This sparked a gap, especially among the merchants and residents of the Wall Rose. As a result, we may see a civil war that will consume what territory we have left. It is also an undeniable fact that his Titan powers are credited with repelling the last attack. However, it is also a fact that its existence brings real damage. In no time did he become a highly politicized figure. Therefore, after we squeeze out as much information as we can, we will turn him into a martyr for the human race.-

-It won't be necessary!-said a priest from the Church of the Walls. A group that originated as an ordinary cult, but has gained a lot of followers in the last five years.

-He is a pest who has outwitted the divine protection of the wall through trickery.-the priest did not give up.

-Minister Nick, quiet, please. Now we'll hear the Scout Regiment's proposal.-Zachary gave the word to Erwin.

-Sir, I'm Erwin Smith. And I am the thirteenth commander of a scout regiment. We plan to induct Eren into a scout regiment as a full member and use his powers to take back Wall Maria. That's all.-

-Hm? Is that all you have to say? ”Zachary asked Erwin.

-Yes sir.-

-With his strength, we can recover Wall Maria. I believe that our priorities are clear.-

-I see.-Zachary nodded.

-By the way, what base do you plan to use to launch expeditions outside the walls? Pixis? Is the Trost County Wall completely sealed?

-Yes. That gate will never open again-replied Dot Pixis, commander of the Garrisons.

-We wish to set out from the eastern Karanes district. We need to develop a new route to Shiganshina completely from scratch. If necessary, we would send out a section commander, Marlena Theil, and her squad, who I believe, are more than up to the task.-Zachary looked at Marlena who frowned at Erwin's nape. _He will hear me!_

-Wait! Isn’t it time to seal the gates once and for all! The colossal titan only managed to destroy the gates on the walls! If we strengthen the walls in those places, they will no longer be able to attack us!-said an inflated merchant.

 _Great_ , Marlena thought, fighting the urge to jump over that low wooden fence, reach out to that merchant and break all his teeth. Hange squeezed Marlena's hand, stopping her in place. Mike watched Levi out of the corner of his eye, barely seething with rage. After the merchant's long speech that people will no longer allow them to play heroes, Levi announced.

-You're full of talk, pig. But where is your guarantee that the Titans will wait patiently while we build the gates? When you say "We", you are talking about my friends who protect you while you get fat. You pigs take no notice of the people who can't eat because there's not enough land!-Marlena looked at Levi with a faint, proud smile.

-All I said was that we'd be safer if the gates were sealed.-

-That would be enough, you insolent scoundrel! The Wall Rose is a gift from God! Do you mean to say that human beings should lay a hand on that?! How can you fools look at that wall, that divine masterpiece, and not yet understand?!-minister Nick shouted on the merchant.

-Let's move on. Eren… I have a question for you. You seem to want to join the Scout Regiment, but can you continue as a soldier and use your Titan powers for the benefit of the human race?-Zachary asked him.

-Yes sir. I can.-Eren replied.

-Is that so?! This is from the report on the recovery mission. Immediately after you became a Titan, you swung your fist three times at Mikasa Ackerman.-Marlena instinctively raised her head and looked for Mikasa.

-Where is Mikasa Ackerman?

-That's me, sir… -

-So you are Mikasa? Is it true that Eren attacked you?-

She hesitated for a moment to answer.

-Yes. It's true.-she finally replied. Whispers could be heard in the hall. Disbelief was clearly visible on Eren's face.

-But… Two times before that Eren saved me in his Titan form. The first time, a Titan was about to eat me. He stood against him and protected me. The second time, he shielded Armin and me from an explosive shell. I believe that these facts should also be taken into account.-

-I wonder... Everything you just said is in the report… But the wishful thinking has severely clouded your views, reducing their objective value, in my judgment.-Mikasa looked at the military police commander and waited for him to continue.

-I know why you're taking Eren's side. While investigating Eren’s background, I came across a record of an incident from six years ago. Astonishingly, when the two of them were nine years old, they stabbed three adult robbers to death. Their actions are understandable. It was legitimate self-defense, yet it raises doubts about Eren’s basic humanity. Should we have trusted him with our lives, our resources, and the very fate of the human race?-the murmurs were heard through the hall again. This time they were louder. It was as if they wanted Eren to hear every thought the fat merchants had about him.

-How do we know she's human?-a merchant pig pointed at Mikasa.

-They should both be dissected just in case.-the other growled.

-You are wrong. I may be a monster, but Mikasa has nothing to do with it. She is not involved. And what’s more… Everyone is just saying whatever speculation happens to be convenient to them! But once you've cut yourselves off from reality, it's all pointless! In the first place, you people have never seen a Titan, so what are you so afraid of? What can we do when people who have power don’t fight? If you are afraid to fight for your own lives then please, help me! You cowards! Just shut your mouths and invest everything in me! -

After that shout, the courtroom fell silent. The silence was heavy and unbearable. Eren looked around with fear in his eyes. Marlena looked at the military police soldiers. She calculated how long it would take her to get to them in case they aimed their rifles at Eren. She knew they weren’t exactly the smartest and would shoot at him without a problem, resulting in the spontaneous transformation and death of most of those present if he lost control; which was a high probability. Hange loosened their grip around Marlena's wrist, only to squeeze it again when the military police raised their rifles at him. Marlena's hand reached for Levi, who jumped over a small wooden fence, but failed to stop him as she was blocked by Erwin's hand. Hange and Mike pulled her into place, holding her like a feral dog. Levi kicked Eren, knocking out his tooth in the process. He kicked him several times and stuck his knee in his face holding him by the hair. Marlena turned to where Mikasa and the blond boy who must have been Armin stood.

Armin held Mikasa the same way Hange and Mike held Marlena. Eren's bloody head fell low enough for Levi to lower it with his foot to the cold floor.

-This is just my opinion… But I always considered pain the most effective punishment.-he paused and looked into Eren's eyes looking at him from the floor.

-The lesson you need to learn right now can't be taught with words… Only with action… And you are kneeling, which makes you easy to kick.-he hit him several more times until the commander of the military police answered in a stuttering voice.

-Levi, wait… -

-What?-

-It is dangerous. What are we going to do if you make him mad, and he turns into a Titan?

-What are you talking about? You are the ones who wanted to dissect him. Right?-

The whole hall listened to him.

-According to the report, he killed twenty Titans while he was also a Titan himself, stopping only out of exhaustion. The very fact that he has the intelligence could make him a formidable enemy. But, he is not my enemy. Is he yours? Everyone who's persecuted him should think carefully, too. I wonder… Could you really kill him?-he stepped away from Eren looking at the members of the military police.

-Commander-in-chief! I have a proposal. There are many unknown elements behind Eren's Titan powers. Danger will always be lurking beneath the surface. Therefore, in the event that you decide to put him under our control, I would pair him up with Captain Levi as a failsafe. Someone as skilled as the Captain would be able to deal with Eren even in a worst-case scenario.-

-I see. Can you do it, Levi?-

-If you mean killing him, it's no problem. Rather, the problem is that there would be no half measure.-Levi locked his gaze with an angry Mikasa.

-I see we've exhausted this line of inquiry. I'll make my decision now.-Zachary was ready to end the discussion.

-Please, wait! Erwin, I want to ask you. What will you do about the interior?! -Erwin was addressed by the commander of the military police.

-I am quite aware that our activities outside the walls depend on the stability of the human race. I don’t take the problems of the interior lightly. Let me propose that to calm the public. We will prove that Eren is a valuable asset to humanity in our next expedition beyond the wall. I would like to decide his future based on those results.-

-I see. So you are going outside the wall. Then it's settled. Eren Yeager is placed in the care of the Scout Regiment. However, he may return here, depending on his accomplishments.-

The trial was over. The merchants dispersed first, followed by Marlena, who ran out. She left the building angry. She wasn’t angry because they got the kid into their custody, she was angry about all the theatricality they had to pull to get him.

-Hey, Marlena, are you okay?-Hange put their hand on her shoulder.

-Yes and no. Is that even an answer?-Hange just laughed slightly, and together they entered the courtroom. They walked into a small room where Levi, Mike, Erwin, and Eren already waited. Hange and Marlena entered the room. Eren winced as soon as he saw Marlena, on who could still see traces of anger.

-Take it easy, kid. I am not here to hurt you.-she sat down on a chair by the window.

-Sorry about that. But you did get your point across to the Commander-in-Chief and gave us the perfect chance to play the cards we had up our sleeve. Believe me, it was worth the pain. You have my respect. I look forward to working with you.-Erwin shakes hands with Eren who was still in a state of shock. Levi detached himself from the wall and sat down next to Eren on the couch, on the opposite wall.

-Tell me, Eren. Do you resent me?

-No, sir. I know you had to put on a show.-

-Very well.-

-You could have held back a little, though. Still, better you, than Marlena. If Marlena had reached for him, he would have lost all his teeth and his lower jaw would not have been in its place. This way he lost only one tooth. Look.-Hange opened the handkerchief containing Eren's tooth.

-I'd say that beats getting dissected any day.- Levi replied as he secretly looked at Marlena. She looked like she was just looking for an excuse to rush out.

-Hange, I've already explained to you that I had no intentions of attacking Eren. If Levi hadn't put on that show, that member of the military police would be like Eren now. Beaten.-

-Are you Marlena?-

-Yes. Section Commander Marlena Theil and like Captain I lead the Special Operations Forces.-

-Sorry to interrupt this acquaintance. Eren, please open your mouth.

Eren obediently opened her mouth. Hange just looked at Erwin in surprise.

-It's growing back.-

-Former Scout Regiment headquarters. The building is no more or less a converted castle. Charming in its own way. Of course, but the headquarters this far from the wall and from the river was more than useless to the scout regiment. It was back when the regiment was founded and the soldiers were still full of ambition… Who would have thought that this oversized decoration would be perfect to keep you under a lock? -

As soon as she heard Oluo speak, Marlena hurried forward. She settled with the horse a few steps ahead of Petra and Levi. She wanted Oluo to feel that she was breathing down his neck and that it was a time to shut up. But he didn't stop. She just waited for him to jump on the horse a little more and bite his tongue. Again.

-Don't be rude, rookie. I don't know about that Titan job, but the idea of Captain Levi supervising a kid like you…-and it finally happened what everyone was waiting for happened. The horse's hoof got stuck to a rock protruding from the ground and Oluo bit his own tongue.

When they reached the castle and placed the horses Ronja, Greta and Marlena could hear Petra scolding Oluo.

-Chattering like that on a horse. Of course, you're going to bite your tongue.-Petra watched him from above as Oluo squatted over a bucket of cold water.

-I worked on the first impression. That rookie was shaking in his boots.-

-I think he was more surprised how crazy you turned out, Oluo.-Petra didn't spare him.

Ronja and Greta turned to Marlena. Since the trial ended, each member of her team has stepped out of their gray uniforms and replaced them with the already well-known classic scout regiment uniforms. Bastian, Lars, and Marlena's nephews were waiting. Eight of them will soon be on the field. The very thought of it caused them stress.

-We were supposed to be with the others for three weeks and then out, not after two days.-Ronja protested.

-I know, but we're going to have to take that route to pave the way.- Marlena tried to calm them down.

-Great, now we have to do this for them.-Greta leaned on Ronja, turning her body towards the sun.

-We have to do this because of Erwin who told Zachary that we will do it at Eren's trial.-

-Everything was said and done at that trial.-Ronja sighed, adjusting her shoulders to keep Greta from slipping off.

-They had their reasons for doing so. If they hadn't, Eren would be on the table now with a scalpel in his stomach.-Greta settled on Ronja's shoulders, turning even more to the sun like a sunflower.

-Marlena, please answer this honestly. How much longer? We have every right to do it. You have every right to do it.-

-Ronja is not that simple. Even if we separate we will have to stay in the scout regiment. For our own good and for the good of the people we love. Do you really want Greta to get hurt?-Marlena nodded in the direction Sheena was.

-No.- Ronja replied.

-Trust me, it's not easy for me either. Especially not now.-Marlena raised her hand to the sun. The light bounced off the silver ring.

-I always thought you'd ask him. Everyone is glad for both of you, and if the times were better, maybe all this would have happened sooner.

-We won't see better times. Yes, we will give our lives for them, but we will never see them.-

-Nonsense! Now we have a chance.-Greta answered, who had been resting on Ronja's shoulders until now.

-Good. Where are the boys?-Marlena turned in the direction they came from. At the head of the small group rode Raul, followed by his two brothers, and at the very end Lars and Bastian.

-At what time do we leave?-Marlena reached out to Raul and took the reins of his horse, holding the animal.

-Before dark, we have to get out of Karanes. Erwin didn't want to listen when we told him it's safest when it gets completely dark. He also mentioned some kind of forest we have to go through. He said you knew which forest.-

-Of course, I know. There are a lot of forests with colossal trees in the area of Wall Maria. But that one forest is specific. Houses were built at the very entrance to it because there was a smaller settlement there, and the main road that goes through the forest. The problem will be the plains surrounding the area. Half of them are not used to fight outdoors and use ODM gear when the only thing that you can attach yourself to is the target itself.-

-I remember that. You’ve always said that forests and settlements are good for ODM gear, but they’re not safe as we think. Even though you are vulnerable in the open, you have a chance to escape. That was actually the first thing you told us when Ronja, Greta, Bastian and I became part of this squad.-

-Yes, but forget that tonight. We go through the woods but in two ways. Ronja, Greta, and I will go by air. Kilian, Maximilian, and Bastian will be in charge of the horses that stay behind the three of us at the entrance to the forest. Raul and Lars will be in charge of any Titans that get in our way and are still mobile.-

-How do you mean still mobile?-Lars asked.

-It's going to be a full moon tonight.-Kilian replied, looking at Levi's squad and the other scouts who were cleaning the old castle. Levi opened all the windows in a row, letting out air in the years-old neglected space.

-What about the uniforms? Scouts or you know... Others? -

-We carry our uniforms and ODM gear. It is time.-Marlena looked at Ronja and Greta. Both girls smiled gratefully at her.

While this in her father’s book would mean betraying the people she spent so much time with, in her books this had a different meaning. They remain loyal to the scouts. No one here is betraying anyone. If that nobility has problems and plans against the scout regiment, then it has those same problems and plans with them. With people wearing a coat of arms whose dark blue field looks like a shield, and in the middle, a winged deer mounted on its hind legs.

Before the sunset, eight of them were already in the yard. Their horses were crammed with reserves for the long journey. According to Marlena's planning, they should be back in about a month. Maybe even on the day, a new expedition is sent outside the wall. Levi didn't hang around them this time because he was too busy cleaning the old castle. They checked the ODM gear for the last time. Marlena pulled on dark gray gloves covering her engagement ring.

-Is it already time?.

-You still found time to say goodbye to us.-Marlena leaned down and kissed the Captain quickly.

-Between keeping that brat and cleaning up this junk… There's time for everything.-

-We just can't find that time.-Ronja snorted nervously, as she checked the straps on Greta's horse.

-Especially now that you're in gray uniforms.-

-Yes, especially now.-Marlena smiled sadly and rode her horse. The others did the same. She bent down once more and squeezed Levi's hand. He just nodded softly, and they ran. He stood there until night fell completely, and the moon came out giving them light for the necessary journey. The silence was broken by Hange who has just come back from Trost.

-They left already?-

-Yes. They just can't catch a break.-

There was silence between them for a while.

-They wore gray uniforms.-

-It was about time. Maybe the cadets join them when they return. We live under the same roof anyway. Come on Levi, let's go inside before Oluo eats Eren.-Hange laughs and the two of them enter the old headquarters of the scout regiment.


End file.
